


New Neighbors

by infandomswetrust



Series: The Merder Family [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infandomswetrust/pseuds/infandomswetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And did you see the girl?"<br/>"I did. She looks like the younger one. Maybe she's his daughter."<br/>"I mean did you see her ear?"</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbors

Mg: “Did you see the new family down the street?“

  
M: “You mean the Merders?”

  
Mg: “Yes, they just moved in! I heard they’re holding a dinner party next week!”

  
M: “Are you going?”

  
Mg: “I’m definitely not! They’re _together_ , Martha. It’s obscene and unnatural!”

  
M: “Oh, you bitter, old-fashioned widow. Times have changed, there are same-sex couples everywhere! What about the Stewarts downtown?”

  
Mg: “What about them?? I thought they were sisters!!”

  
M: “Hahaha, oh Margaret, you naïve thing.”

  
L: “Morning ladies! What’re you blathering about?”

  
M: “Morning, Louise! The new family down the street.”

  
L: “Oh, did you know they’re holding a dinner party next Sunday? I heard the whole neighborhood is invited!”

  
Mg: “Yes, I got an invitation yesterday. I think it was handwritten, beautiful thing... I wish more people nowadays would turn to good-old calligraphy.”

  
M: “See, they’re not that bad.”

  
Mg: “I didn’t say they were, I just said it’s unusual. And did you see the girl?”

  
L: “I did. She looks like the younger one. Maybe she’s his daughter.”

  
Mg: “I mean did you see her ear?”

  
M: “What about it?”

  
Mg: “Well, she only has one!”

  
L: “What do mean she only has one ear? That’s nonsense.”

  
M: “No, she’s right! I saw it too! She’s covering it up with her hair!”

  
C: “Are you talking ‘bout the Merder’s girl?”

  
L: “Morning, Catherine. Yes, we are.”

  
C: “She’s gonna join my Leslie’s class. Her name is Abigail! She seems really nice; polite and all...”

  
Mg: “I don’t know... She seems strange.”

  
M: “You’re just saying that because she’s _their_ daughter.”

  
Mg: “It’s unnatural, Martha.”

  
L: “What are you talking about? We don’t even know if they’re together.”

  
Mg: “I saw them kissing!”

  
M: “No, you didn’t!”

  
Mg: “Yes, I did! Right on their porch!”

  
C: “Your eyes are old and tired, Margaret. But even if they did, there’s nothing wrong with that! They’re a nice family!”

  
L: “So you presume...”

  
C: “No, I’ve talked to them! Well, to Abigail and the younger man. His name is William. I met them this morning when they were walking their dog!”

  
M: “I didn’t see any dogs when they moved in!”

  
C: “They just have one. The older, I think his name is Hannibal, if I recall correctly, doesn’t want any more.”

  
Mg: “Hannibal? What an odd name...”

  
L: “Like the tale with the elephants...”

  
M: “Where is he from?”

  
C: “I don’t know. We didn’t talk that long, William only told me a bit about the dog and the dinner party. I don’t think he likes talking all that much. But the girl, she’s a little sunshine!”

  
Mg: “I still think she’s strange. Did you see the scarf she’s always wearing? It’s summer, why would she wear a scarf??”

  
M: “God help me, Margaret, would you stop? You don’t even know them yet!”

  
Mg: “I’m just saying! And what about their house? It’s a mansion! And the suits the older one is always wearing! I heard the younger is a teacher, where did they get the money?”

  
C: “Well, the older will open an office there. He’s a psychiatrist!”

  
L: “I have to agree with Margaret, how can they afford a house like that?”

  
M: “Oh, please you jealous broads! First it’s the sexuality, now it’s the money... Could you be a bit more open-minded please??”

  
C: “Martha’s right, they’re a nice, polite family!”

  
Mg: “Look!!! It’s them, it’s their car!”

  
+++

  
Mg: “Now did you see that??? I told you they are together!”

  
L: “Margaret, Margaret, you’re always over-interpreting everything!”

  
Mg: “What ‘over-interpreting’?? He was holding his hand!”

  
C: “So what? What difference does it make if they’re together or not?”

  
M: “Exactly. Didn’t you see how fondly they looked at the girl? They’re just a sweet family and you are jealous of that devotion! When was the last time Charles held your hand, hm Louise? Or the last time your son looked at you so adoringly, Margaret?”

  
L: “Alright, you’re right. But it’s hard not be jealous of _that_.”

  
C: “Now, let’s not idealize them. They’re lovely, without a question, but no family is perfect."

  
Mg: “I’m not jealous. My wastrel of a son can look at me any way he likes; he’s no better than his father was. I’m telling you, they’re odd.”

  
M: “You really can’t be helped, Margaret....”

  
C: “Let’s not dwell on this. We’re all entitled to have our own opinion. Even if yours is garbage, Margaret.”

  
L: “Now that this is discussed... Ladies, have you seen Mr. Hammer’s new haircut??”

  
C: “Yes!! Atrocious!”

  
M: “I think it suits him.”

  
+++

  
L: “Have you heard?????? It’s horrible!”

  
M: “Terrifying!”

  
C: “Poor old Margaret!”

  
L: “What monster could do something like that?”

  
M: “Horrible, horrible, horrible...”

  
C: “Do they have any suspects?”

  
L: “Martin talked to the police this morning, but they wouldn’t tell him anything!”

  
M: “They’re probably completely clueless... Horrible...”

  
C: “What has this world become... Even our peaceful community isn’t spared such cruelty anymore... Terrible!”

  
L: “Scandalous!”

  
M: “Poor Margaret!”

  
C: “Has anyone talked to her son?”

  
M: “I haven’t seen him since I found out..”

  
L: “Martin thinks he’s in police custody!”

  
C:”What, they think he did it??”

  
L: “Apparently! I always said it, that boy isn’t normal!”

  
M: “Horrible... Murdered by her own son... Poor Margaret!”

  
C: “When is the funeral?”

  
L: “Next Monday... Oh, my black dress won’t even fit me anymore! The last time I went to a funeral was when the good old Mr. Smith died!”

  
M: “Ah, Mr. Smith! What would he say if he was still with us? Something like this; happening in our lovely town... Haven’t we been good all our lives? What is God punishing us for?”

  
C: “Don’t talk nonsense, Martha. God doesn’t have to do anything with this. This was the work of a sick, cruel human being.”

  
L: “Catherine’s right. And whoever it was, let’s not do them the favor of discussing it. This is simply sick and I won’t say another word about it.”

  
C: “Very well...”

  
M: “Horrible...”

  
L: “Anything to get my mind off. Talk to me, ladies.”

  
C: “I heard the Merders are holding another dinner party...”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I'm going to make a series out of this. And there will be a lot of happy murder family fluff because that's the only glue that can keep my sould together after the finale.


End file.
